Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Dein Name Mir ist grad langweilig, deswegen dachte ich mir, ich mache dich mal darauf aufmerksam, dass du bei Viqi Shesh mit deinem alten Namen bei der UC stehst. Das geht hier ja wohl nicht an.;) --Jaina Solo 22:08, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach, danke Jaina. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen^^. Ich korrigere es sofort. --Bel Iblis 22:10, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte, jetzt kann ich beruhigt schlafen.--Jaina Solo 22:11, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist doch immer schön ;). --Bel Iblis 22:12, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Och wie nett von dir--Jaina Solo 22:18, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Freunden? Gern geschehen :). --Bel Iblis 22:19, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jap das mit den Freunden. --Jaina Solo 22:20, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen. --Bel Iblis 22:21, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Du hast auf Premias Disku noch nicht deinen Namen geändert!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:22, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mein Spitzname ist immer noch Asajj aber verlinkt wird zu Bel Iblis, deshalb ist das denke ich auch so schon richtig. Ach ja, Gunray verzögert sich etwas, ich mache zuerst noch Viqi Shesh^^. --Bel Iblis 23:24, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, ist das okay wenn ich dich auch weiterhin so nenne? Weil Garm Bel Iblis ist so ungewohnt zu schreiben! Willst du nach Nute Gunray auch Rune Haako erweitern? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:34, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich weiß nicht, denn so viel gibt's über Haakoo ja nicht zu schreiben, denn er stand ja größtenteils immer neben Gunray und hat vor Angst gezittert ;). --Bel Iblis 23:36, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Planet frei im All Wie heißt nochmal dieser Planet, der frei durchs All fliegt??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Zonama Sekot. Boba 23:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :P hoffe es stört nicht Garm ::Natürlich nicht. Warum fragst du, Erik?--Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wirst du schon noch erfahren... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Okay. --Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wie geheimnisvoll...ich glaub eri plant die Übernahme der Galaxis, was meinst du Garm?^^ Boba 23:32, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Wohl eher die Unterwerfung des gesamten Universums mit einer Armee von Mandalorianischen Söldnern ;). --Bel Iblis 23:33, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Keine Söldner. Meine Armeen und ihre Flotten folgen nur dem Resol'nare. Das ist der mandalorianische Stolz!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:47, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dann eben damit ;-P. --Bel Iblis 23:48, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:50, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und jetzt bitte nocheinmal für nicht Mando'a-Könner :). --Bel Iblis 23:50, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Leg dich niemals mit einem Mandalorianer an!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:52, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ah so^^. --Bel Iblis 23:54, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wir Mandalorianer brauchen keine Söldner, unsere Männer sind uns treu ergeben.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:55, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Heißt das nicht den Resol'nare? MfG - Cody 23:56, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lies doch mal ein Stück weiter oben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:57, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und warum bist du dann ein Kriegsherr? Bist du dem Mandalor auch treu ergeben :-P?--Bel Iblis 23:58, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Er ist doch der mand'alor, oder irre ich mich? und ich dachte, das "resol'nare" plural ist, sind doch sechs handlungen....? MfG - Cody 00:01, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und warum bist du neulich noch Asajj Ventress gewesen und plötzlich ein republikanischer General? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:13, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil ich Lust hatte, meinen Namen zu ändern und der neue mir eigentlich auch besser gefällt. --Bel Iblis 00:15, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schaumwanderstadt Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass in deinen Artikel Schaumwanderstadt vermutlich was nicht stimmt, kannst du dich mal in der zugehörigen Diskusionsseite melden? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:08, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab ich schon längst ;). --Bel Iblis 23:09, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Habe da Frage Warum ist Benutzer:Shaak Ti Mitglied in der Hilfsbrigarde? 1.Er ist Vandale=schleeeeeeeecht. 2.Seine Usersite ist mit mehr Schreibfehleren ausgestattet als du mit Büchern. 3.Ist er nooch nicht lange dabei und kennt sich auch nicht so gut aus. Schreib mir bitte auf meiner Disku zurück.Schöne UrlaubsgrüsseDark Lord disku 05:58, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: ich werde warscheinlich spät antworten. *Ja ich hab da auch mal was, ist aber eher ne Bitte. Wärest du so freundlich, auf deiner Benutzerseite ei Mara Jade meinen Nachnamen zu entfernen und stattdessen einfach Fett-Brüder zu schreiben und ihn auch sonst nicht irgendwo anzugeben? Ich hab damit nämlich schon ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen gemact, die ich nicht unbedingt nochmal machen möchte und auch nicht jetzt damit ins detail gehen will. Wäre das in Ordnung? Gruß Boba 16:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Klar, mach ich. --Bel Iblis 16:33, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Danke dir :) Boba 16:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dark Lord ich War ein Vandale. --Shaak Ti 19:15, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja trotzdem trau ich dir nicht...Nix gegen dich jetz persönlich aber WARUM ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DAS GEMACHT!?!?--Dark Lord disku 21:43, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wer bist du? --Shaak Ti 21:35, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wer auch immer du bist falls du es weisst menschen änderen sich. --Shaak Ti 21:36, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das war ein nicht eingeloggter Dark Lord of the Shit^.^ Und mit seiner Frage hat er eigentlich recht ...--Bel Iblis 21:39, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Arghh einloggen... aber Menschen ändern sich nicht von Grund auf...Dark Lord disku 21:40, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er ist doch erst 12 Jahre alt und in dem Alter haben die Kinder noch ne Menge Unfug im Kopf. Aber er hat mich per E-Mail angeschrieben, weil er es bereute. Dann muss man nicht mehr ewig darauf rumreiten. Außerdem ist das doch auch schon was her. Wie lange....3 Wochen??? Also seit dieser Zeit hat er zumindest keinen Quatsch mehr gemacht. Da kann man das ruhig mal abhaken. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:16, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Baldige Abwesenheit Hallo Jedipedianer! ^^. Ich fahre morgen für eine Woche nach Italien(wurde glaube ich schon mal geschrieben, ist jedoch beim archiveren verschwunden) und komme am 07.09.07 hoffentlich gut erholt wieder. Unterbindet ja die Bemühungen eines jeden Vandalen und lasst die JP ja nicht absaufen^^. Liebe Grüße, --Bel Iblis 21:46, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Viel Spass und verbrenn dir nicht die Haut, in Italien gibts kein Bacta Pandora 21:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich pass schon auf mich auf, ansonsten nehme ich halt einen Heilstab mit ;). --Bel Iblis 21:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wie gemein da habe ich mal ein paar Tage nicht in der JP aufgepasst und schon verschwindet einer!;) Ich habe gerade den Artikel Gerd, den du nicht so gut fandest etwas umgeschrieben und wollte dich fragen ob er sich nun besser an hört! Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in Italien Grüß mir Bud Spencer, hoffe du liest das irgendwie bevor du wieder kommst! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:41, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir (ein bisschen spät, ich weiß) viel Spaß in Italien ;) FarmBoy 17:28, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ab heute bin ich wieder ganz offiziell da^^. Es war klasse :D. Wer Bilder sehen will: hier. --Bel Iblis 08:57, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Endlich wieder daheim Na...kommste wieder angekrochen...Italien doch nit so toll oder wie??...Neee Quatsch herzlich willkommen daheim. Freut mich das du wieder da bist. Da können wir ja unsere Artikel fertig machen...muss mir nur noch ein paar Bücher kaufen und vom Kumpel ausleihen und dann machen wir Ani und ich tahiri fertig. Ich hab mir mal die Bilder angesehen....du bist ja so gut wie nirgends drauf...-.- aber egal, dafür sind genug Fotos von den Mädels deiner Stufe dabei...damn sind das lecker Schneckchen....aber hättet ihr nicht öfters an Strand gehen können!?!?!?! Oh mann...was must du dich paradiesich fühlen bei sovielen..... Boba 13:38, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Der Kommentar konnte auch nur von dir kommen, Boba... Bild:;-).gif Willkommen zuhause, Dennis! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 13:40, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ist das so falsch ehrlich zu sein?? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Boba 13:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich freu mich auch, wieder da zu sein, Italien war zwar schön, aber zu Hause ist es immer noch am Besten. Ich werde mich dieses Wochenende unbedingt an Anakin setzen, zum einen werden die Corellia-Bücher nun endlich fertiggemacht und ich habe noch etwas aus Betrayal gefunden ... was genau das ist, wird noch nicht verraten. Tja, Sebastian, ich bin halt etwas kamerascheu :). Richtig gut aussehen tun eigentlich nur die aus meiner Klasse, die aus der anderen Klasse sind alle so ... merkwürdig :D. Und verrückt ist eigentlich auch, dass die uns mögen, wir die jedoch überhaupt nicht :D. Auf jeden Fall danke für die Willkommensgrüße. --Bel Iblis 13:53, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) thumb|Florian, Patrick, Pascal, Dana, Dennis(auch bekannt als [[Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis|Garm Bel Iblis), Marvin und Kevin und ganz vorne Stefanie]] ::::Hier ist nochmal ein Bild von der Fahrt. ^^. Bel Iblis 22:38, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ebaq 9 Ich schreibe gerade einen Artikel über die Schlacht um Ebaq 9, Ich habe zufällig mitgekriegt das du Das Buch Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Band 14 hast. Hättest du Lust mir zu helfen, weil das Teil ziemlich groß ist. Darth Nihilus 66 21:06, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich schaue gleich mal drüber :) --Bel Iblis 21:08, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Darth Nihilus 66 21:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST)